Princesa de la calma
by Helienne
Summary: Atención: spoilers del final y de la historia Después de lo sucedido con el cataclismo Link y Zelda reflexionan sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido y sobre el futuro que les espera


_Durante el cataclismo_

Si Hatelia había resistido al cataclismo no era por la existencia de su muralla.

Con el correr de aquel aciago e incierto siglo las historias se habían entremezclado hasta hacerse confusas. Algunos mencionaban al aguerrido espadachín que había caído defendiendo la región pero poco a poco todos habían acabado dando el protagonismo a aquellos sólidos y aparentemente inquebrantables muros de piedra. Los pobres ilusos de Hatelia, se decía Zelda, no sabían que los guardianes podrían haber hecho trizas aquel bastión defensivo como habían hecho con el castillo de Hyrule. La capacidad destructora de aquellas moles de acero había quedado patente cuando Ganon los había vuelto en su contra, tal vez incluso con más potencia gracias a su poder maligno.

En el momento en el que se desató el cataclismo, Link y Zelda viajaron hasta Kakariko sumidos en el caos para pedir consejo a Impa. La por aquel entonces no tan anciana Sheikah les había aconsejado marchar hasta Hatelia. Tal vez allí Prunia pudiese usar la piedra Sheikah para controlar a los guardianes. La princesa y el héroe siguieron su consejo pero no quedaba tiempo, era imposible parar la destrucción que se había originado en apenas cuestión de minutos y completamente desesperados decidieron defender lo poco que quedaba en pie. Link luchó con denuedo y casi con temeridad. Zelda ya le había advertido de que su arrojo era peligroso. Ella misma había tenido que curar varias de sus heridas y Mipha, la princesa Zora, había empleado su poder con él en más de una ocasión.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta! ¡Salva tu vida al menos!-Había gritado ella agarrándole del hombro y esforzándose por hacerse oír sobre el estruendo de metal y el crepitar del fuego,

-Mi deber… es protegeros, Alteza.-Respondió de forma lacónica y obediente el héroe mirándola de reojo durante un segundo. El rubio se hallaba con una rodilla en tierra, la Espada Maestra clavada mansamente en la blanda hierba del pantano de Kokum para ayudarle a mantenerse firme.

Un guardián móvil los estaba buscando y no tardó en dar con ellos. La tonalidad azul de sus filigranas había variado a un color rojizo que presagiaba peligro. El ojo de aquel artefacto apuntó hacia el héroe y la princesa comenzando a cargar un mortífero rayo láser que Link no podría esquivar ni resistir. Zelda, completamente desesperada y sin saber qué hacer dio un paso al frente para interponerse, alzó una mano y trató de detenerlos,

Entonces ocurrió el primer milagro.

El símbolo de la familia real apareció en su mano, aquellos tres triángulos en una marca dorada de la que emanaba una luz cálida que poco a poco se fue agrandando hasta cubrir toda aquella extensión de terreno amenazada por los guardianes. Tal explosión de poder fue silenciosa y aparentemente inofensiva pero al disiparse los guardianes se hallaban chisporroteando con un lastimero chirrido y completamente inservibles. La princesa retiró la mano entre sorprendida y asustada pero la alegría por haber despertado su poder fue fugaz. A su espalda un ruido sordo como de un fardo cayendo al suelo la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Link ya era incapaz de mantenerse en pie, su respiración era un débil estertor y Zelda se volvió hacia él conteniendo un grito. Se arrodilló de forma apresurada y colocó la cabeza del joven en su regazo.

-No, por favor, no, ¡Resiste!-Le imploró luchando por retener las lágrimas. La túnica azul de elegido estaba salpicada de manchas parduzcas de sangre reseca y coagulada. El joven había recibido muchos cortes, varios impactos de láser y algunos golpes a causa de salir despedido por culpa de aquellos ataques de tan tremenda fuerza-Dime algo, por favor…-Le pidió apartando el pelo de su rostro y se dejó caer sobre su pecho sin poder contener un sollozo.

Había perdido a su padre, a sus amigos a los que había encomendado controlar las bestias divinas y ahora perdería a Link, al héroe del que dependían para poner fin al cataclismo. Entonces escuchó la voz de la espada destructora del mal, apenas un lamento, un susurro de metal que hería el aire con suma tristeza. Cuando alzó la vista, la hoja de la Espada Maestra despedía una luz pálida e intermitente y Link seguía sujetándola de forma débil pero aferrado quizás incluso en aquellas circunstancias a su deber. El arma sagrada sabía que la vida de su elegido se estaba apagando pero quizás con aquello le comunicaba a la princesa que todavía había esperanza.

Un par de miembros del clan Sheikah llegaron hasta ella y se arrodillaron a su lado de forma respetuosa.

-¿Estáis bien, Alteza?-Inquirió uno de ellos, a pesar de que el uniforme cubría gran parte de su rostro en sus ojos oscuros brillaba la preocupación.

Entonces Zelda recordó como si de una revelación divina se tratase el santuario de la vida. Aquella creación de la tecnología Sheikah había sido diseñada para casos como aquel, para curar a aquellos que habían sufrido heridas graves, sólo esperaba que sus investigaciones y trabajos hubieran servido para hacer que funcionase correctamente.

-He de encomendaros una tarea de suma importancia.-Dijo Zelda intentando que su voz sonase firme y ajena al dolor que se había instalado en su pecho y que podía enturbiar su tono-Llevad a este joven al santuario de la vida, en la meseta de los albores. ¡Hacedlo rápido! No le queda mucho tiempo…-De soslayo deslizó una mirada sobre el rostro de Link quien sorprendentemente parecía calmado. Con cuidado como si temiese despertarlo o importunarlo, tomó la Espada Maestra de su mano liberando la empuñadura dedo a dedo-Yo… me encargaré de la espada destructora del mal.

Los dos Sheikah intercambiaron una mirada de confusión dudando de que el plan funcionase pero se limitaron a asentir antes de ponerse en pie. El más corpulento de los dos y quien parecía tener el mayor rango cogió a Link entre sus brazos y volvió a asentir.

-Tiene nuestra palabra de que así será, Alteza. Tened cuidado.-Dijo en un tono que aquella vestimenta volvía cavernoso al cubrir su boca.

Maestros en el arte de moverse entre sombras, los Sheikah se desvanecieron en una nube de humo que se unía a los restos humeantes de los guardianes.

-Te prometo que un día volverás a reunirte con tu dueño.-Murmuró Zelda poniéndose en pie y sujetando el arma sagrada. Sin la presencia de su elegido, parecía un arma inofensiva cubierta por el óxido y quizás hasta podrían apreciarse muescas en aquella hoja eterna forjada por la Diosa.

A partir de entonces, Zelda luchó todo lo posible por alejar la incertidumbre sobre si su plan de mantener a Link con vida funcionaría y corrió por aquel reino en ruinas hasta llegar al bosque perdido donde la Espada Maestra debería dormir al igual que su portador. El Gran Árbol Deku alabó su valentía pero cuando ella le pidió que le dejase un mensaje para él, el anciano y sabio árbol la instó a ser ella misma quien lo hiciera y Zelda tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia. Había estado ocupándose de los problemas del reino, ahora también tendría que hacer aquello sola pese a que siguiese dudando de poder volver a ver a Link con vida.

Link… siempre tan perfecto en su cometido, ahora aquella perfección para llevar a cabo su deber casi le había costado la vida. Al principio tenerle como compañero era una auténtica tortura para Zelda. La presencia del joven le recordaba constantemente sus fallos y que ella jamás podría llegar a ser la mitad de buena que él porque sus poderes no despertaban. Por supuesto, la Espada Maestra le había elegido y verle luchar en los entrenamientos era un auténtico espectáculo. Más de una vez se había sorprendido Zelda oculta entre algunas almenas para espiar el patio de armas y ver cómo el joven rubio parecía danzar con cada movimiento de lucha. En el espacio en que los demás soldados asestaban una estocada, el rubio encadenaba tres seguidas y de forma precisa y mecánica. Era algo extraña aquella habilidad suya, como si a su alrededor el tiempo fluyese de forma diferente, con mayor lentitud dejándole así moverse más rápidamente. Y por otra parte, su pericia con el arco era igual de impresionante. Su forma de disparar parecía congelar el tiempo a su alrededor y Zelda había tenido que ruborizarse cuando alguna doncella la había pillado en aquella misión de espionaje poco propia de una princesa comedida.

Quizás la joven seguía a su lado porque quería acabar desentrañando aquel misterio que rodeaba al chico, ¿por qué la espada le había elegido? ¿Por qué la piedra Sheikah sólo funcionaba cuando él la usaba? Demasiados interrogantes que quizás tenían que ver con todo lo preparado por los Sheikah para aquel funesto cataclismo. Sin embargo, con el tiempo Zelda había acabado sintiéndose culpable de volcar en el héroe su propia frustración. Ella lo despreciaba continuamente y él respondía simplemente acatando su deber. Su dedicación era admirable y ella debería tomar ejemplo pero eso conseguía ponerla todavía más nerviosa sobre todo cuando le seguía para protegerla como un perrito faldero cuya presencia no necesitaba. Aunque fuese egoísta sabía que lo trataba así para protegerse, tenía que mostrarse fría, distante e inalcanzable para protegerse y porque albergaba la esperanza de poder alejarle de ella y dejar de sufrir, Cuando todo acabase, serían simplemente la heredera al trono y un caballero a su servicio más, sin embargo, temía que por sus gestas el rubio ascendiese todavía más, de seguir así le aguardaba un futuro brillante y la perspectiva de tener que mantenerle a su lado como comandante del ejército se le hacía sumamente dolorosa.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo era posible que después de tratarle así él simplemente se esforzarse todavía más en protegerla aunque fuese desde la distancia? Desde luego aquel chico era irritante pero tenía que agradecerle su oportuna aparición cuando un grupo de miembros del clan Yiga la rodeó en el desierto de Gerudo, si no hubiese sido por él, no seguiría con vida.

Y ahora él estaba luchando por la suya.

El encontronazo con aquella escaramuza del clan Yiga le había dejado claro que el chico se esforzaría para protegerla hasta las últimas consecuencias. Él actuando con la entereza propia de quien sabe su lugar y ella seguía sintiéndose estúpida por aquel arrebato pueril e insensato que la había lanzado directamente a los enemigos. De una forma u otra compartir tiempo juntos suavizó sus asperezas y creó para bien o para mal un vínculo entre ambos. Y con el tiempo Zelda tuvo que admitir para su sorpresa que Link le atraía, era apuesto si se paraba a mirarlo con detenimiento y aquello la colmó de confusión y dudas. Aunque fuese el hijo de una importante familia de caballeros del reino, seguía siendo un plebeyo y además en aquellas circunstancias Zelda no podía permitirse enamorarse, no cuando el reino la necesitaba y ella no era capaz de estar a la altura. Pero poco a poco las escapadas a su lado para revisar santuarios se acabaron convirtiendo en algo que ella podía acabar disfrutando de un modo u otro. Él siempre estaba ahí a pesar de su aire silente y distante, tal vez guardando respetuosamente las distancias protocolarias o porque prefería ocultar sus dudas y sus miedos propios a la hora de prepararse mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba. Él la protegía y ayudaba siempre con tal devoción que ella llegó a pensar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Luego desechó aquellas esperanzas que tanto mal le hacían. "Estúpida e ilusa cría", se decía la princesa, "a tus diecisiete años la Diosa se espantaría viendo tu falta de sabiduría para subir a su fuente". Y por otro lado, su trato áspero hacia él la hacía sentirse tremendamente culpable y le impedía concentrarse en su verdadera tarea, nada estaba siendo fácil para ambos.

Y sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo cuando su padre se encaró con ella ordenándole que dejase sus investigaciones a un lado y se centrase en despertar unos poderes que empezaba a dudar de que existiesen, al menos hasta que se manifestaron en el momento oportuno.

Tal vez la Diosa lo quería así, quizás aquellos poderes no tenían otra razón de ser que aparecer en el momento en que fueran necesarios. Ahora que se habían manifestado al fin Zelda podría darles el uso que merecían, podría sentirse útil de una vez por todas. Su parte racional, fría y lógica le decía que esa había sido la razón de tan súbita aparición. No obstante, si atendía a su lado pasional, a la confusión propia de una adolescente que estaba completamente perdida en el mundo con una tarea que no sabía gestionar la lectura era muy diferente. Sus poderes habían sido despertados por su temor a perder a Link, al final tendría que agradecérselo, pensó con una amarga ironía dándose quizás así ánimos para volver a verle en el futuro. No podía evitar sentirse mal al respecto de alguna forma, ¿si hubiese estado delante cuando su padre estaba en peligro habría podido salvarlo de igual forma? ¿Aquella misma necesidad unida al afecto por quienes le importaban habría aparecido sin importar la persona? No podía poner a su padre al mismo nivel que Link pero sabía que el anciano rey siempre la había querido a pesar de su dureza, le preocupaba su futuro y la había guiado de la mejor forma posible. Otra de las cosas que haría cuando pudiese descansar de aquella pesadilla sería erigirle un modesto túmulo funerario en su memoria, tal vez en el cerro Daphness que dominaba la llanura y desde el que se veía el castillo, también le daba nombre otro gran monarca de la antigüedad.

Después de dejar la Espada Maestra durmiendo en su pedestal, deshizo el camino hasta el castillo del que Ganon ya se había apoderado por completo. La princesa observó la desolación desde una colina cercana y apretó los puños antes de volver a echar a correr rumbo a la entrada del mismo esquivando los cascotes incendiados. Hace apenas unas horas aquellas calles rebosaban vida y ahora mostraban una estampa que le hacía encogerse el corazón. Tal y como le había dicho a Link era un completo fracaso, había fallado en su misión y muchos habían perecido por su culpa. Tal vez jamás llegase a redimirse del todo pero tenía que intentarlo.

Se ocultó tras un muro que parecía que todavía podría resistir un poco más antes de colapsar y se arrodilló en actitud implorante tomando aire para hacer acopio de fuerzas. "Todopoderosa Hylia, si tu voluntad es que sea finalmente yo quien pueda canalizar tus poderes te imploro que me concedas tu don una vez más para contener a Ganony frenar así la destrucción" fue la muda oración de la princesa con los ojos cerrados y las manos cruzadas a la altura de su corazón. No esperó otra señal sino que volvió a levantarse asomándose con cuidado por la esquina del muro allá donde habían saltado algunos ladrillos y comprobó que la ciudadela estaba bastante despejada para su suerte, de modo que inspirando hondo volvió a iniciar su carrera rumbo a las puertas del castillo. Allí alzó su mano para que el poder de la Diosa volviera a aflorar y Ganon lanzó un rugido amenazante, su esencia contaminaba las calles con una ponzoña pestilente cuyo hedor se sentía a metros de distancia. Aquel espíritu del mal personificado avanzó hacia ella flotando con sus fauces abiertas y Zelda se irguió para esperar su dentellada, completamente convencida de que si la muerte era lo que le aguardaba al menos habría perecido luchando.

Sólo la posibilidad de no poder ver a Link de nuevo la hizo estremecerse.

Pero por fortuna para ella el poder de Hylia creó una barrera a su alrededor y aunque aquel espíritu maligno logró engullirla, pudo crear un sello a su alrededor y arrastrar a Ganon al interior del castillo justo a la parte más alta del mismo donde lo contuvo como si se hallase preso con cadenas invisibles. A partir de entonces tendría que esperar a que Link se recuperase y ella misma debería dosificar su poder con la sabiduría que se esperaba de ella además de mantenerse paciente frente al regreso del héroe. "No te rindas, Link, yo no me rendiré… eres la última esperanza de Hyrule" fueron los últimos pensamientos de la princesa antes de sumirse en una especie de letargo.

 _Tras el cataclismo_

En las brumas de la inconsciencia todo era confusión pero Link acabó sintiéndose etéreo, casi completamente vacío. Era una ausencia de sensaciones ciertamente inquietante y pese a todo, en ese vacío luminoso y blanquecino casi podía sentirse arropado como un niño que regresa al calor amable del hogar. El lugar en el que estaba pese a no tener consciencia de su propio cuerpo era una vasta extensión blanquecina, una masa de niebla que se volvía densa en los confines en los que esta no se deshilachaba perezosamente y que parecía destellar con luz propia como un espejo. Y junto a eso, la presencia de una voz femenina y reconfortante que parecía arrullarlo con nanas y palabras dulces. Si aquello era el Reino Sagrado y si era lo que le esperaba tras la muerte concluyó que su alma quizás había sido considerada pura y noble aunque también le desconcertaba aquella eternidad. El tiempo fluyó sin que tuviese la noción clara del mismo, un parpadeo podía significar allí unos segundos o varios lustros…

Entonces, un siglo después, ocurrió el segundo milagro.

Link estaba vivo y recuperado, desde su prisión dentro del cuerpo de Ganon, Zelda había dejado escapar un suspiro de puro alivio. No obstante, pese a que sus habilidades seguían completamente intactas, el héroe era un extraño incluso para sí mismo. Ahora ella tendría que guiarle junto con la ayuda de Impa, enseñarle su cometido y hasta su propio nombre, arrancarle de aquella confusión que le embargaba. Zelda pensó entonces que entendía ahora el recelo de la monarquía hacia los Sheikah. Poseían una tecnología capaz de salvar a alguien de la muerte, ciertamente eran temibles si llegaban a convertirse en enemigos. Y las desavenencias internas de hecho habían creado un clan de Sheikah traidores, el clan Yiga, otro obstáculo más para Link y sin duda una pieza más en la tarea de despertar sus recuerdos. Su pasado era vital para que entendiese su cometido y también para restaurar el curso del plan que cien años antes ambos habían iniciado.

Zelda siguió sus pasos lo mejor que pudo guiándole y aconsejándole. Le advertía de cada luna carmesí, momento en que dentro de su prisión en el cuerpo de Ganon tenía que esforzarse al máximo para refrenar los impulsos del poder de aquel ser cuando se recrudecía. A pesar de la urgencia de su situación, disfrutó al verlo vivo y al ver que sus cualidades seguían intactas. El héroe a pesar de tener una misión imporante no descuidaba la posibilidad de ayudar a quien lo necesitase incluso con la tarea más nimia. Hyrule se había vuelto un lugar hostil, oscuro e incierto y agradecía que Link pudiese velar por sus súbditos de manera indirecta con tal magnanimidad. Poco a poco el joven recuperó su recuerdos y ella albergaba ciertos temores frente a sus posibles reacciones y cómo observaría aquellos hechos desde la seguridad de la distancia cien años después, esperaba no tardar mucho en descubrirlo. Contempló cada avance del rubio con el corazón encogido pero finalmente sus miedos se disiparon en cuanto pudo reencontrarse con él y guiarle en su verdadero cometido durante la batalla final legándole el arco de luz y todo su apoyo.

Ese fue el tercer milagro gracias a Hylia y al valor del héroe, la derrota de Ganon.

 _Tras la victoria_

A Zelda le producía una satisfacción agridulce contemplar el castillo de Hyrule desde una de las colinas de la llanura. Ahora libre de la corrupción de Ganon y de aquellas misteriosas torres oscuras creadas por su magia, el símbolo del reino parecía en paz, una paz sepulcral y que infundía cierto respeto pero que de algún modo era conmovedora y tranquilizadora. Zelda esperaba vivir lo suficiente como para verlo reconstruido, al fin y al cabo aunque conservase su apariencia había estado cien años aletargada, al igual que Link.

-Hoy vamos a ir a la región de los Zora, Vah Ruta ha dejado de moverse y quiero comprobar por qué.-Anunció algo distraída observando al horizonte y luego se volvió hacia el héroe-Y el rey Zora quiere preguntarnos algo sobre su hija.

Link asintió débilmente, quizás también perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Unos segundos más tardes que la princesa, se encaminó hacia su caballo. Zelda montaba un corcel color crema de crines grisáceas y Link un rocín marrón de crines blancas y manchas igualmente blancas en las patas y en la frente. Desde la llanura tenían que tomar el camino del este y luego virar hacia el norte, serían varias jornadas de camino pero al menos ahora los caminos eran más seguros desde que los secuaces de Ganon habían desaparecido. Zelda había pensado que la mejor forma de seguir protegiendo al reino era continuar como si nada hubiese sucedido. Las bestias seguían funcionando pero pensaba que lo mejor era preservarlas para que pudiesen ser usadas en el futuro si se daba otra necesidad como aquella y evitar así que se saliesen de su control. Y por otra parte, volver a la rutina le daba cierta seguridad y de nuevo la inducía a pensar que con aquello enmendaría los errores del pasado. La princesa echó la mirada hacia atrás de forma furtiva, por un momento pensó en el espíritu de su padre, quería que estuviese en paz y que no siguiese pensando que era una decepción para la corona.

-Link, no te he agradecido lo suficiente que hayas salvado el reino. Espero poder hacerlo en su momento y no me cansaré en reiterarte esas palabras, gracias. Ahora ya no noto mi poder pero no me importa. Estoy tranquila porque si la Diosa lo quiere así es que ya no será necesario.-Suspiró esbozando una sonrisa luego, no disfrutaba tanto de un paseo desde antes de su letargo y era algo que agradecía.

-Os lo agradezco, pero lo hemos salvado juntos.-Link retorció las riendas entre sus manos y por un momento Zelda pensó que había algo de frustración en aquel gesto-Mejor dicho, vos luchasteis durante más tiempo que yo, vuestras acciones tienen más peso y mérito que las mías y sería un necio si no lo reconociese. Durante cien años contuvisteis a Ganon, yo sólo tuve que llegar y asestar el golpe final, como estaba previsto.-Acarició de forma cariñosa a su montura y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino con un silencio-Lo importante es que estáis viva… que estamos vivos y ahora podemos intentar hacer de este reino un lugar pacífico y próspero de nuevo.

Zelda entreabrió los labios para replicar pero no se atrevió, el discurso de Link la había conmovido y alarmado a partes iguales. ¿Cómo podía sentir que había fracasado? Puede que después de todo no fuesen tan diferentes o quizás el joven había tenido tiempo de meditar y analizar lo sucedido con calma. Se habían preparado a conciencia pero tal vez se habían confiado demasiado en la victoria y eso les había llevado a bajar la guardia.

-Alteza, ¿sabéis qué quiere preguntarnos el rey sobre Mipha?-Inquirió Link mirándola de reojo después de una serie de metros a paso suave en completo silencio.

Aquello alertó a Zelda, la había llamado Mipha mientras que con ella usaba un trato en exceso formal que empezaba a irritarla. Por un momento sintió una punzada de celos y se odió por ello. Era bien sabido que la Zora estaba enamorada de Link pero, ¿acaso el chico la correspondía y por eso estaba tan taciturno? Quizás Mipha al haber sido dulce y comprensiva con él se había ganado su afecto, cosa que era normal si se comparaba con ella, la Hyliana creía que había sido en exceso fría y altiva con el héroe. Por otra parte, pensaba que Link era demasiado bueno como para romper el corazón de la Zora si realmente no correspondía a sus sentimientos. A veces la princesa pensaba que el héroe no era consciente de su atractivo o que en su modestia simplemente prefería ignorarlo.

-No, no lo sé.-Intentó sonar lo más despreocupada posible y negó con la cabeza puede que de forma demasiado contundente-Ya lo descubriremos, y por favor, llámame Zelda, ya no son necesarias las formalidades.

De nuevo un asentimiento por parte del héroe y el silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos envolviéndoles de una forma pesada y casi asfixiante. Zelda desconocía qué estaba sucediendo pero podía leer en aquel silencio toda una oleada de matices, como si se estuviese gestando algo que ignoraba.

-Alteza, ¿me permitís una sugerencia? Creo… creo que deberíamos ir a Hatelia primero.-Propuso Link removiéndose sobre la silla de montar-No nos retrasaría mucho y considero que tal vez podáis preguntarle a Prunia sobre la piedra Sheikah. Puede que tras el cataclismo haya cambiado algo en ella y siempre habéis querido usarla sin éxito así que quizás ella pueda ayudarnos a cambiar eso.-Link parecía haber estado considerando aquello durante largo tiempo y le sorprendía la sensatez de aquella idea por lo que no pudo negarse. Además, le divertía ver que el rubio repentinamente parecía nervioso, casi intimidado por una autoridad que la princesa ya no creía poseer.

-Claro, las cosas están calmadas por lo que no hay prisa, esperemos que la visita sea fructífera.-Zelda sonrió más abiertamente esperando que aquello tranquilizase a su acompañante.

Lo que no sabía es que Link tenía un propósito oculto con aquella estratagema y que además así se alargaría el viaje juntos dándole oportunidad quizás a perder sus miedos y a hablar de algo que llevaba cien años rumiando para sí. El paseo continuó con su habiual calma pero al llegar a las cercanías de la muralla de Hatelia con todos los restos de guardianes oxidados desperdigados, Link no pudo evitar estremecerse. Aquel sitio le traía fatídicos recuerdos y percibió un escalofrío, una lengua de hielo recorriendo su espinazo casi recordándole que las garras de la muerte seguían reclamándole en aquel lugar donde debió perder la vida.

-Tranquilo, ahora todo va bien.-Le recordó Zelda espoleando suavemente a su caballo para situarse junto al héroe. Link suspiró y asintió recobrando la compostura, agradecía que ella se hubiese percatado de su estado y que le hubiese consolado con su voz. Aquella voz era lo último que había oído antes de sumirse en su letargo y también lo primero que había oído al despertar y siempre le había transmitido calma por algún motivo desconocido.

-Gracias, es difícil olvidar ciertas cosas aunque hayan pasado cien años… al fin y al cabo la forma en la que transcurrió el tiempo para mí fue extraña, imagino que vos tendréis una sensación parecida.-Frunció el ceño y soltó las riendas para palmear el cuello de su montura que relinchaba percibiendo su desconcierto-Tras las murallas hay un pequeño bosque que quizás podamos aprovechar para acampar, así sólo nos quedará ascender la ladera que lleva a Hatelia y estaremos allí mañana.

-De acuerdo, será divertido.-Más animada viendo que el chico parecía poco a poco ir dejando a un lado sus nervios, Zelda espoleó a su caballo para adelantar al chico instándole quizás a que se batiese con ella en una carrera.

La actitud de la princesa consiguió enternecerlo y a pesar de que ella no podía verle, sonrió por primera vez de forma sincera en bastante tiempo. Azuzó entonces a su montura y trató de alcanzar a la joven pero su caballo además de más elegante era mucho más ágil, para moverse serpenteando entre los árboles era la mejor elección, en cuanto subiesen a un lugar escarpado se arrepentiría de su elección. Finalmente se detuvieron en un pequeño claro apartado del camino. Link descendió y empleó los restos de un tocón para hacer una pequeña hoguera prendida con pedernal y así tener calor durante toda la noche. El río estaba demasiado lejos pero se las apañaron para hacer unas brochetas de setas y frutas que sirvieron como aperitivo. Enseguida el cielo se fue oscureciendo y ambos tuvieron que sacar las esterillas que les servirían de improvisado lecho. Como era habitual, ambos se turnarían durante las guardias quizás como una costumbre ya que dudaban que con el reino en calma pudiesen llegar a tener problemas durante la noche al raso. Sin embargo, como casi siempre, Link haría sin darse cuenta la mayor parte de la guardia durante la madrugada.

-¿Estáis despierta? Me gustaría hablaros de algo importante…-Susurró Link incorporándose en su esterilla y alargando la mano para alcanzar una rama con la que avivó la hoguera-Es algo que llevo tiempo pensando y que pensé que jamás tendría la oportunidad de deciros.

Aquel tono de repentina urgencia y sinceridad hizo que la princesa se incorporase igualmente con rapidez acomodándose algunos mechones de pelo y frotándose los ojos.

-Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?-Inquirió tragando saliva y notando cómo su pulso se aceleraba.

-Cuando me preguntasteis sobre si estaba seguro de mi cometido y si no había dudado…-Link se rascó la nuca y luego se desordenó algunos mechones de pelo-En realidad pensaba que los dos teníamos mucho en común. Yo dudaba de mis capacidades pero creía que lo único que podía hacer para ayudaros era esforzarme más y más cada día para convertirme en el mejor caballero posible. Creía que así os sentiríais segura, que podría protegeros y apoyaros… Sin embargo, me sentí culpable porque veía que mis avances sólo os hacían sentir más inútil e impotente así que eso sólo aumentaba mi incertidumbre pero de todos modos prefería seguir siendo fuerte… por vos y el reino.

-No, Link…-Zelda se mordió el labio volviendo a sentir cómo la culpa atenazaba su corazón y avanzó hasta el héroe deslizándose sobre la hierba de rodillas. Se colocó frente a él y agarró sus manos con firmeza-Soy yo la que tiene que pedirte disculpas por la forma en que te traté. Tienes razón en que tus progresos me hacían sentir inferior pero eso no era excusa para convertirte en el blanco de mi frustración, debí haber sido más madura y sensata…-Suspiró bajando la mirada-Tú siempre has estado ahí, me salvaste de los miembros del clan Yiga incluso cuando no me merecía esa lealtad por tu parte.

-Era y es mi deber. Vos también me salvasteis y tampoco fui demasiado sensato así que estamos en paz.-Afirmó él en un tono más suave, aliviado al haber soltado algo de lastre. Para sorpresa de Zelda, el joven pareció aferrarse a sus manos como un náufrago a los restos de un pecio-Pero hay algo más, algo que oculté antes del cataclismo porque no quería distraeros con ello y porque habría nublado más mi mente.-Link tomó aire pesadamente y se animó a dejar una temblorosa caricia sobre las manos de Zelda-Veréis, desde el principio supe de la belleza que os atribuían en todos los rincones del reino. En su momento pensaba que eran simplemente lisonjas sin fundamento pero al conoceros vi que eran ciertas. Sin embargo, no mencionaron vuestra inteligencia, vuestra entereza y vuestro carácter. Sois ciertamente alguien admirable y siempre os he respetado profundamente. Por supuesto asumí mi deber pero poco a poco entendí que ambos teníamos inquietudes similares sobre lo que nos depararía el futuro y las dificultades que atravesabais una y otra vez siempre os dejaban tan triste que no podía evitar sentirme conmovido. Así que pese a que al principio actuaba movido por la lealtad, luego comprendí que empezaba a moverme la necesidad de veros feliz, de ayudaros y de ser el hombro en que pudierais apoyaros frente a todos los inconvenientes del destino. Siendo un plebeyo era a lo único a lo que podía aspirar y me contentaba con ello, pensaba que, si todo iba bien, podría estar a vuestro lado en el castillo o que si terminaba la guerra contra Ganon podría al menos obtener el favor del rey…-Link no soltaba las manos de la joven y había clavado su mirada en sus ojos, por su parte Zelda estaba completamente absorta en sus palabras totalmente descolocada y temiendo que en cualquier momento volvería a despertar de aquel bello sueño dentro del cuerpo de Ganon-Ahora que todo ha terminado por fin y que no nos separa ningún obstáculo al menos puedo confesar mis sentimientos. Zelda, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti.-Paladeó aquella confesión como un bálsamo, como si poniéndola en palabras pesase mucho menos-Perdí mis recuerdos pero de un modo u otro mis sentimientos seguían ahí y sé que son en gran parte lo que ha conseguido guiarme para acabar de cumplir con mi destino. No espero que me correspondas pero no podía dejar que todo esto siguiese quemando en mi interior después de cien largos años.

Completamente anonadada, Zelda tuvo que contenerse las ganas de gritar y de abrazarle pero percibió que sus ojos se humedecían con lágrimas de felicidad. Una de las pocas veces que se había derrumbado y había percibido la calidez del abrazo de Link había sido en el bosque huyendo del castillo tras el cataclismo, él la consoló con un cálido afecto. La segunda vez era mucho más dolorosa ya que ella le había abrazado cuando estaba agonizante.

-Link, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, siempre lo he estado.-Sonrió y le soltó las manos para tomar el rostro del héroe y acariciar sus mejillas-Todo lo que has contado… es exactamente lo mismo que sufrí y pensé yo. También albergaba el temor de que mi padre desaprobaría nuestra relación en caso de que me correspondieras y fui tan egoísta y tan estúpida como para tratarte mal a propósito. Quería alejarte de mí, no sabía qué debía hacer con mis sentimientos, jamás me había enamorado ni había notado algo tan intenso. Estaba desconcertada y no podía permitir que aquello me apartase de mi camino así que pensé que aunque doliese tenía que alejarte de mí y tratarte con desprecio, culparte de todo porque no podía estar contigo era la única forma… pero me equivoqué, te mostrabas tan atento que no sabía cómo interpretarlo y desconocía si realmente sólo lo hacías porque era lo que debías. Pero ahora me alegro de que todo pueda ser diferente, ahora…

Zelda se vio silenciada por los labios del héroe acariciando los propios y cerró los ojos mientras se le disparaba el pulso. El contacto fue tímido, fugaz y torpe pero correspondió como pudo y al separarse dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, parpadeando y percibiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

-Lo lamento, había estado esperando este momento durante cien años…-Se excusó Link con una sonrisa algo traviesa, un gesto que iluminó su rostro y sus ojos, Zelda jamás le había visto sonreír así y de alguna forma aquello acentuó su vergüenza. El héroe cogió una de las manos de la princesa y la acarició con mimo-Sí, ahora todo será diferente, te lo prometo.

-Además de salvar Hyrule, fue gracias a ti que desperté mis poderes, supongo que apenas pudiste verlo pero la idea de perderte me aterrorizaba…-Zelda desvió la mirada con amargura al recordar aquel difícil momento.

-Siempre supe que tarde o temprano demostrarías de qué eras capaz y si mi sacrificio sirvió para eso además de para protegerte, bienvenido sea.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y besándole el dorso de la mano con los ojos cerrados lo que provocó un cosquilleo casi electrizante a la princesa-Yo también he de agradecerte que me salvases primero con tus poderes y luego llevándome al santuario de la vida. Además, luego me guiaste así que has hecho más cosas por mí que yo por ti

Zelda quiso replicarle que no debía hablar tan a la ligera de aquel sacrificio y que se habría sentido completamente perdida y descorazonada si le hubiese perdido pero no quería que aquello se convirtiese en una tormenta de reproches, sobre todo después de aquel estallido de felicidad que aleteaba en su pecho tras aquel cruce de confesiones.

-Anda, dejemos los recuerdos tristes a un lado, todavía nos quedan jornadas de viaje y se hace tarde, mañana será otro día.-Con más timidez, Zelda besó la mejilla del chico y se acomodó a su lado en la esterilla que se animó a acercar un poco más a la de su compañero-Buenas noches, Link, que duermas bien.

En cuanto el sol empezó a filtrarse tímidamente entre las ramas de los árboles, los chicos despertaron sin demasiada dificultad. La hoguera ya se había reducido a rescoldos y el camino seguía igual de despejado por lo que tendrían que aprovechar para llegar a Hatelia antes del mediodía ya que Zelda insistía en encontrar una posada cuanto antes, siempre era bueno poder prescindir de vez en cuando de dormir en el suelo cuando los viajes eran tan largos. Sin embargo, Link le seguía dando vueltas a la idea que le había llevado a Hatelia y que ahora que ambos habían reiterado sus sentimientos parecía mucho más acertada. Al llegar al sendero de la aldea, ambos desmontaron y condujeron a sendas monturas por las riendas. Link deseaba mostrarle a Zelda una cosa pero desconocía si ella ya se imaginaría lo que el chico pretendía ya que al parecer ella había estado siguiendo todos sus movimientos, pero de todos modos tendría que arriesgarse.

-Zelda, antes de ir a la posada me gustaría enseñarte algo. Es una sorpresa.-Recalcló deteniéndose mientras ella componía una mueca de extrañeza. El héroe por su parte rebuscó en sus alforjas hasta dar con un jirón que había guardado y que estiró con la intención de que fuese una venda sobre los ojos de la princesa-Vamos, confía en mí, creo que te gustará.-Sonrió para borrar todo rastro de duda y le colocó la venda con cuidado anudándola tras su cabeza. Después de dejar los caballos a un lado, Link tomó la mano de la princesa y la guió hasta una zona de Hatelia cercana a la entrada de la aldea.

-Bien, ahora vamos a cruzar un pequeño puente de madera, no te asustes.-Dijo en tono suave mientras continuaba guiándola. Finalmente se detuvo frente al lugar que pretendía mostrarle-Muy bien, ya estamos aquí.-Se colocó tras ella y le desató la venda-¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó con ilusión colocándose junto a ella.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Link había podido comprar aquella casa que estaba a punto de demolerse en Hatelia. Había tenido que reunir muchas gemas y también le habían servido las rupias que más de un ciudadano de Hyrule le había dado por su ayuda pero finalmente lo había conseguido, sólo esperaba que la princesa no se lo hubiese imaginado.

-Es perfecta, Link.-La princesa juntó las manos completamente maravillada-Ha tenido que ser difícil hacerte con ella…

Además de la casa, había un pequeño jardín ya cuajado de flores y varios árboles frutales. Link suspiró viendo que había tenido el efecto deseado y volvió a coger la mano de la princesa.

-Estaba pensando que como el castillo está destruido… bueno, tal vez sea un buen lugar para instalarnos provisionalmente. Estamos cerca de Kakariko y del laboratorio, la playa tampoco está lejos si un día queremos relajarnos.-Avergonzado, el chico bajó la mirada-Sí, pensaba que podríamos compartirla juntos…

Zelda dejó un suave apretón en la mano del héroe como muda muestra de cariño y le siguió por el jardín, la casa era modesta pero era más de lo que habría imaginado y sin duda les permitiría llevar una vida tranquila.

-Anda, eso es…-Zelda soltó repentinamente la mano de Link y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo alzando las cejas y entreabriendo los labios con sorpresa-Es increíble que la princesa de la calma haya florecido aquí…

-Fue difícil que arraigara pero lo conseguí.-Admitió el chico acuclillándose a su lado-Pude encontrar varias durante mis viajes y así fui capaz de conseguir sus semillas.

-Gracias, no sabes cuánto significa para mí.-Zelda le abrazó con una sonrisa y suspiró mirando de reojo la flor blanca y azul.

-No es nada, tal vez después con el cataclismo resuelto estas tierras sean más fértiles.-Correspondió a su abrazo acariciando su melena y uniendo su frente con la ajena-Es una flor hermosa y ligada a la historia de tu familia, creí necesario que la tuvieras. Aunque no te hace justicia en cuanto a belleza, me gusta pensar que ahora las dos princesas estarán por fin en calma…

Durante sus recuerdos Link había comprobado lo importante que era aquella flor para la princesa y había intentado por todos los medios preservarla. Además, a Zelda le parecía un simbolismo bastante acertado y el hecho de que Link lo hubiese descubierto sin duda demostraba lo unidos que estaban.

-De acuerdo, nada de ranas briosas por ahora.-Concedió la princesa poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose el pantalón con una sonrisa de la que se contagió el héroe-Eh, ¿qué ha sido ese ruido?

Lo que parecía un relincho había llegado a sus oídos y considerando que sus monturas estaban demasiado lejos, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ah, ese es nuestro invitado especial. Verás, la casa no está del todo terminada, quedan bastantes muebles, me gustaría tener una chimenea e incluso pensé en que podríamos tener una efigie de la diosa en el jardín con un pequeño altar… pero por el momento tenemos una pequeña cuadra.-Link introdujo sus dedos pulgar e índice en sus labios y silbó como para llamar a un caballo, al instante un precioso corcel blanco salió de detrás de la casa.

Aquel caballo le había ocasionado más de un dolor de cabeza. "Tan pertinaz como la que va a ser su jinete" pensó cuando había intentado domarlo una y otra vez, pero por supuesto se guardó de hacer ese comentario. Durante siglos, la familia real había montado caballos blancos, eran la muestra de su derecho divino a gobernar y Link sabía bien que aquel poderoso y majestuoso animal no le estaba reservado a él. Se trataba del descendiente de las monturas de la familia real y conservaba su orgullo y su pureza de sangre, lo había encontrado en la colina de Saffus tras las indicaciones del responsable de una posta cercana y después de mucho empeño, lo había domesticado.

-No puedo creerlo, pensé que jamás volvería a ver uno así…-Zelda se acercó al animal con lentitud como si temiese asustarlo. El caballo parecía refulgir con luz propia a causa del brillo de su pelaje y sus crines, completamente níveas-Es precioso, Link.-Finalmente pudo acercarse al animal y Link se retiró para que la princesa confraternizase con él. Hasta entonces no se percató de que los arreos y la silla que llevaban era los de la guarnición real.

-Alguien en una de las postas de la llanura me puso sobre la pista de este ejemplar salvaje. Al parecer habían trabajado para la familia real porque conservaban ese juego de arreos y cuando conseguí traérselo para registrarlo decidió regalármelos. Desde luego ninguna otra guarnición le habría hecho justicia.-Asintió satisfecho, se imaginaba que en cuanto ella cabalgase sobre su lomo la estampa estaría completa del todo-No tiene nombre, pensé que como legítima dueña tú debías nombrarlo.

Zelda se separó de su nueva y extraordinaria montura y regresó junto a Link para entrar en la casa. Todo lo que había hecho por ella… la abrumaba en cierta forma y no podía evitar sentir que no le merecía pero al menos aquello le demostraba que su amor era verdadero y aunque tardaría en acomodarse a esa nueva situación lo haría de buen grado.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, Link, es maravilloso. Realmente por ahora no me veo viviendo en otro lugar que no sea este.-El héroe negó con la cabeza restándole importancia y agarrándola con suavidad de la mano la llevó hasta la puerta, la cual abrió con la llave que guardaba en uno de los pliegues de su túnica.

El interior de la casa tal y como el héroe había presagiado estaba todavía vacío y por mejorar pero Zelda ya sentía que aquello era un hogar para ambos y eso era lo único importante.

-Ahora vamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido y a intentar disfrutar de la paz que hemos creado, ¿de acuerdo?-Dentro de la casa, Link colocó algunos de los mechones dorados de la princesa tras sus orejas y sonrió mientras acariciaba su rostro-Tal vez podríamos enviar un mensajero al dominio Zora para avisar de nuestra tardanza, Vah Ruta y el rey Zora pueden esperar por el momento.

El tono algo pícaro e infantil del héroe hizo que Zelda sonriese ampliamente y se lanzó a sus brazos rodeándole por el cuello para besarle con menos timidez. El héroe la arropó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos sintiendo que todo por lo que habían pasado había acabado mereciendo la pena. Muchos conocían su gesta y su sacrificio pero si Zelda iba a acabar reinando de nuevo una vez que todo estuviese reconstruido él se encargaría de contarles a todos lo mucho que ella había estado luchando.

Si después de la tormenta el cielo despejado anunciaba la calma, tras el cataclismo se iniciaría una nueva vida para ambos.

13


End file.
